


瀚冰-【不知不觉②】

by xugongjin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 泳池play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xugongjin/pseuds/xugongjin





	瀚冰-【不知不觉②】

“你怎么了？脸这么红，”季肖冰伸手摸了摸他的额头，“没发烧啊。”  
“哎呀你快点下来，下来 !”  
“为什么？”季肖冰动了动身子，感觉有什么硬硬的东西抵在他身下，试着伸手摸了摸，“这什么东西?”  
“嘶......大家都是男人，早上的那点事你别告诉我你不懂啊！”季肖冰立刻明白过来，赶紧松开手，脸红得像刚出锅的螃蟹一样。  
高瀚宇趁着他走神，猛地坐起，抓着在自己身上上下其手的两只手往旁边一压，头也不回地跑进厕所里，不一会就响起哗哗的水声。  
当高瀚宇裹着一条浴巾出来的时候，季肖冰已经给自己倒了一杯牛奶，若无其事地坐在沙发上看着杂志了，他没说什么，很自觉地在季肖冰身边坐下，看着他拿起桌上的牛奶喝了一口。  
“咳咳，内个，”季肖冰一边看着杂志，一边用余光瞟着高瀚宇美好的肉体，也没发现自己嘴上沾着的牛奶渍，“今天带我去......哎你 !”  
高瀚宇从出来就一直盯着他看，抹去了他嘴边的牛奶渍，还把手指放进嘴里舔干净，一脸的坦然。  
“你继续说，带你去干嘛？”  
“呃......我想说，你下午要是没事就带我去健身吧。”  
“你认真的?”  
“嗯 !”季肖冰一脸真挚。  
“那行，不过我提前跟你说啊，健身是要坚持的，你可不能半途而废。”

4点半，健身房

“这个我给你调好了，你试试。”  
“做完这个之后再去练那个。”  
“............”  
进了健身房，高瀚宇就像变了一个人一样，严肃又严厉，跟平时嘻嘻哈哈又黏人的小狼狗完全不一样，让季肖冰有点无所适从。他试了试高瀚宇给他调的器械，发现举起来还是有些费劲，自己也对那些复杂的项目没有兴趣，就跟高瀚宇说自己想去跑步。  
“别跑步了，哎，咱俩去游泳吧？”  
“可我没带......泳裤?”  
高瀚宇从包里掏出两条泳裤来，一条递给他，“嗯，这是我的，就是可能有点大，走吧。”  
“好吧，那你先去，我一会就来。”  
当季肖冰穿着松松垮垮的泳裤走出来的时候，高瀚宇就知道他肯定是害羞了，才会让自己先进来。  
高瀚宇趴在泳池边冲他招招手，季肖冰下了水，慢慢向他游过来。  
“噗哈哈哈哈，你怎么不穿背心了？”  
“大哥，这是游泳池 !”  
季肖冰拍了拍水面，水花溅到脸上，两人四目相对，打起了水仗。季肖冰被高瀚宇的笑声感染了，忍不住也大笑起来，嘴张得大了些，突然脚下一滑，身子一沉，掉下去立马就呛了几口水，吓得高瀚宇赶紧把他捞到岸上。  
“不是吧你，浅水区都能呛水，我怎么放心你一个人游?”  
“我会游泳，淹不死的，”季肖冰笑着抹了抹脸上的水珠，把头发甩到脑后，“刚刚是个意外。”  
高瀚宇看着眼前的“美人出浴图”，没忍住一把将季肖冰拽下水，拽到自己怀里，用臂弯锁住他。  
“你干嘛啊 !”又呛了几口水的季肖冰非常生气，两人四目相对，高瀚宇的眼神很快恢复如常。  
“我想说的是......哦对，今天晚上有个聚餐，SCI所有人和施导都会来，咱们一会儿一起去吧。”  
“啊？什么时候说的，我怎么不知道?”季肖冰一脸茫然。  
高瀚宇撇了撇嘴，说:“你换衣服的时候。”  
“行啊，现在都5点半了，咱们该走了吧。”  
“嗯，走吧。”高瀚宇抽出架住他的手，先将季肖冰托上岸，自己才上去。

浴室

“你今天怎么这么乖，”季肖冰抓了抓头上的泡泡，对着旁边隔间的高瀚宇说，“今天怎么这么安静地洗澡？”  
“你难道不希望我安静吗？大爷，原来你有这种癖好?”  
等了半天，那边久久没有回答，高瀚宇一撩帘子，悄咪咪地钻进季肖冰的隔间，站在他的身后。  
“你过来干嘛，这里挤不下两个人。”  
“帮你搓个澡呗，又不是没一起洗过。”  
隔间空间有限，高瀚宇温热的呼吸打在耳侧，让季肖冰的耳朵有点发烫。  
“季肖冰你居然害羞了？!”  
“没有，你别瞎说。”季肖冰有点着急的转过来想捂住他的嘴，却不想被人抓住了双手，一片温软的薄唇贴在了自己的嘴上。是熟悉的触感，但没有了海水的咸涩，反而有些甜甜的味道，漱口水的清香在舌尖扩散开来。  
高瀚宇近距离地看着他微微颤动的双睫，上面还挂着氤氲的水汽，水珠顺着头发和鼻梁滑落，落在两人紧贴的嘴唇上。  
过了许久，高瀚宇才放开他。季肖冰不知所措地看了他一会，突然从他臂弯底下钻了出去，跑到了隔壁间，拉上帘子。  
听着哗哗的水声响起，高瀚宇苦笑了一声，摇摇头，草草冲洗了一下身上的泡沫，穿好衣服，伸手拍了拍隔壁的帘子，声音还和往常一样。“我先去外边等你啊，你洗好了就出来。”  
“不用了，”帘子里传来闷闷的说话声，“我一会自己去就行了，你先走吧。”  
高瀚宇沉默了一会，最终还是没有拒绝，回家整理了一下，换了件衣服，自己开车去了饭店。


End file.
